13 and 2
by Dream-Work-Achieve
Summary: A brothers conflict fanfiction with Ema and OC. Senra, a girl who's past is filled with darkness, and has moulded her into someone who hides behind an. emotionless mask and headphones that blast rock music. Read as she discovers more about her past and also what a reverse harem is...
1. Character info

_Hey hey! I'm new on fanfiction (couldn't control my imagination), and this is my first story. _

_I hope you enjoy this story and leave feedback after each chapter and tell me if my grammar is good (I apologize in advance if my grammar is a bit clumsy). _

_i will post the next chapter soon._ :-)

Character information:

Name: **Adopted** **name**: Hinata Senra (later on Asahina)

**Original** **name**: Bòrdeáu Senra

**Age**: 17 **Birthdate**: April 23rd **Zodiac** **sign**: Taurus and Dragon year

**Looks**:

Dark purple hair cut into a boyish haircut with bangs (usually pinned back with black bobby pins), crystal blue eyes, lightly tanned skinned, and also more on the petite side.

Her figure is very curvy and her breasts are usually binded with bandages, so they won't get in way in occasional fights or training.

Always wears her studded leather boots and a fingerless leather black glove on her right hand ( the knuckles have steel plates imbeded into them, so in fights her right hits are more painful). Around her neck hangs big headphones that are black (inside is purple) and have a skull design on it, the headphones also have little compartments where she has stored little smoke bombs and some money.

**Personality**:

Mostly emotionless, shows emotions only to Ema (rare).

She loves sports, drawing, reading, dancing, and gaming. Tomboyish and doesn't talk much, very sarcastic and blunt, doesn't care if she hurts your feelings.

Mostly she'll be spacing off and listening to rock music, or doing any of the following sports: Basketball, soccer, track, boxing, and her favourite-mixed martial arts, also competitive (sadist ;) )

**Likes**/**dislikes**:

She likes listening to music alot, and never takes off her headphones around her neck (she even sleeps with them!), likes seeing Ema smile and to beat people at sports.

Hates cooking, cleaning and anything girly (like skirts, colors pink and yellow). Loves the colors black, purple, and blue. Also enjoys a good fight once in awhile.

**Ethnicity**:

1/3 american-indian, 1/3 french, and 1/3 japaneseon her body

***Other** **info** **about** **her **

She has a dragon tattoo that winds around her left arm and the dragons head ends on her shoulder, it symbolises the year she was born on.

Also on her right wrist she has a tattoo of the taurus zodiac sign and it symbolises, as you can guess it, her zodiac sign.

She also has lots of piercings: 3 on her right ear, 4 on the left ear, an onyx-gem studded tongue ring, and a saphire studded bellybutton ring. So she's very punk and also a little gothic_. _

_I know the info is a little restricted, but you'll get to know her while reading the story so don't worry. :-) _

_Have a great holiday this year! _

_D.W.A _


	2. Chapter 1-moving in

**Hey hey! **

**So this is the first chapter of this story, hope you like it! :-) **

**_Senra's pov _**

_~I feel it deep within, _

_It's just beneath the skin _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster _

_I hate what I've become _

_The nightmare's just begun _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_~

Blasted through my headphones, blocking out the hustle and bustle of people throughout the train

Sitting next to me was my sister Ema and on her shoulder was Juli, an annoying (in my opinion) gray squirrel with a polka-dotted bowtie.

If your curious as to why were on a train, well our dad got married to a lady named Asahina Miwa, she was beautiful, kind, and very talkative next to Rintarou, who is normally a quiet person, also...

She has 13 sons.

So our dad told us to move into the apartment complex where the sons live, I was against the idea but I couldn't say no to Ema's sparkly eyes and innocent smile.

So here we are, me looking out the window and listening to music with Juli fussing over Ema.

"Chi and Sana! Becareful around those wolves!", I heard Juli chatter.

"Sana you have to protect Chi too, because you know how to put a male down!"

I stared at Juli

"Ah"

Was my reply, I guess he was satisfied with the answer because he turned towards Ema again and started complaining again about 'those wolves'.

Sighing inwardly, I turned my volume up and leaned against the window while closeing my eyes in exhaustion but I couldn't sleep because of my insomnia, so I just listened to my music and waited till Ema told me we were there.

*_**Time skip***_

"Senra, aren't you nervous about meeting our new step-brothers?"

Ema asked me as we walked around, trying to find the apartment complex.

I just shook my head and looked forward while still bobbing my head to the music.

Ema seemed okay with my action and started walking faster while I kept my lazy pace and went after her.

"Chi be careful! Those males are wolves!", Juli started the warnings to Ema again, seeming to be even more panicky than on the train.

"Juli they're our brothers now, they're not wolves" Ema reassured.

Ignoring their conversation, I thought about teaching Ema some self defense moves in case our step-brothers tried something.

I didn't need to worry about myself because I was already a national champion in teen boxing and a black belt in mixed martial arts.

Turning my head to look down a street, I saw two people standing in front of a huge apartment complex, one had pink hair the other brown and there was a massive difference in their sizes.

_'Man that little guy is colorful'_

I nudged Ema and jerked my head towards them, Ema smiled at me and started towards the two people while I trudged after her.

We were right behind them just as the mover's truck was driving away and the pink-haired little guy waved after them.

Ema started greeting "A-ano..."

The two males turned toward us and smiled "Hello I guess you two are the new siblings living with us, but..."

The taller male greeted us but trailed off while looking at me curiously "I thought we were having two sisters?".

Ema stepped in for me "W-we are both girls, my name is Hinata Ema and this is my sister Hinata Senra."

"Oh i'm sorry for mistaking and welcome to the Sunrise complex, my name is Asahina Masaomi the eldest son and this is-", Masaomi's sentence got cut off by the pink haired little guy.

"Hi hi onee-chans! My name is Wataru nice to meet you!", shouted the pink haired little guy, now known as Wataru.

My eye twitched at his loudness, also the bright colours of his clothes were hurting my eyes, Ema was nervously glancing at me, thinking I would do something to the little boy.

'_Yes of course Ema, i'm going to beat him in the middle of the street infront of his brother'_

I thought sarcastically while I inwardly rolled my eyes, snapping my attention to the brown-haired male.

"Wataru don't shout", Masaomi scolded him lightly, turning to us he said "I'm sorry, he is the youngest son so he can't control his hyperness but we'll show you to your rooms"

Wataru took hold of Ema's hand and started pulling her toward the entrance while chattering about his stuffed toys and other kid stuff, while I walked with Masaomi behind.

Juli jumped onto my shoulder and whispered into my ear "These two aren't so bad", I just nodded and continued on forward.

**_*Time skip*_**

The elevator ride was pretty awkward considering the fact that Wataru was staring at me because my hood was up and no one could really see my face.

The elevator doors opened, Masaomi and Wataru stepped out first with me and Ema behind them.

Following them, Masaomi showed Ema's room first and then showed me my room.

"I hope you enjoy staying here with us!", exclaimed Masaomi with Wataru nodding furiously in agreement.

Nodding I waited till they both were out of site and stood outside my soon-to-be-bedroom door, I noted that Ema's room was on the same floor as mine.

I was happy because if anything happened, I could get to her quickly.

Resting my hand on the doorknob I opened the door to see a spacious room with its walls painted completely black and a dark purple carpet covering the whole floor.

My bed was already put together and in a corner, also my bookshelves were covering the whole wall that was facing my bed, there was also a window which I opened and discovered a balcony. Near my bed was a full length mirror.

I looked at my outfit which consisted of a double-gray hoodie, blue skull shirt, black leather sweatpants, and also my signature headphones, glove and boots. My face was hidden by the hood of the sweater.

I was incredibly happy that my room suited my tastes and I didn't have to repaint anything.

Only then did I notice the huge mound of boxes near the door, instantly my mood went down because I hate cleaning and putting away stuff.

Deciding to do the unpacking later I went to search for Ema and Juli.

_***Time skip***_

After wandering around for sometime, I heard a pitter patter of little feet and squeaking, immediatly knowing it was Juli, I went after the sounds and came to a balcony that overlooked, I guess, the living room.

Looking down my blood ran cold, some dude was hugging Ema and Juli was lunging towards him, when another guy came and hit the one hugging Ema on the head.

_'What the hell!'_

I sprinted down the stairs towards Ema, when I made it to her I pulled her behind me and stood in front of her protectively.

Ema started reassuring me that nothing happened and it was just a 'nice to meet you' hug. Being satisfied she was okay, I stood beside her and looked at the two males and discovered they were twins because they had the same violet eyes and beauty mark under their eyes.

"Eeeeeee Azusa we have a brother also!", stated the white haired dude, the purpled haired guy, i'm guessing who is Azusa, looked at me in confusion.

Ema started correcting them "N-no h-he is a sh-she!"

"Eeeeee another cute imouto-chan, do you want a hu- ugh!", I was already about to punch him but Azusa beat me too it.

"I apologize about Tsubaki, he has bad impulses"

"Azusa~! Stop ruining all the fun!" Tsubaki whined but immediatley bounced back "Ne ne! Don't we look alike, were twins~!, he stated while holding Azusa around the neck.

"Ma ma, aren't you two already causing enough ruckus"

I turned toward the voice and saw another male coming toward us with a cart filled with tea and teacups, he had light blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and glasses.

"Welcome Hinata sisters, I hope you will be comfortable living here, my name is Ashahina Ukyo" stated the male.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Hinata Ema and this is Hinata Senra", bowed Ema with me following her. When we straightened up again we heard a thud from somewhere upstairs and loud footsteps followed by a familiar voice.

"Oeh! Tsubaki, what are you doing, I told you not to bring girls here!", at the top of the balcony was someone I knew, the red long hair that was always in a braid, no mistaking, it was Yuusuke.

I knew he was in the class as Ema and me but the reason I knew his name was because he was the subject of the track club for some time.

Right now he looked pissed about something but his expression morphed into disbelief when he spotted Ema.

He was in Ema's face in a flash, Ema shocked, stuttered out his name, he snapped out of his shock.

The next words he said made me angry.

"There's no way will I accept my classmate as my sibling"

Me and Juli were emitting hostile auras, when a suave voice echoed throughout the room.

"So the new imouto-chans have arrived~"

Me and Ema looked toward the staircase and with another male coming down, he looked a little like Ukyo in monk robes.

I was getting a creepy vibe from him and stepped back, though I realized Ema was still in the danger zone and I was about to pull her back but the creeper had already made it to her and was kissing her hand.

"Nice to meet you imouto-chan, my name is Kaname, but call me Kana-nii~"

I was ready to punch him but Juli beat me to it and scratched his nose, it was hard not to laugh but I was a pro at keeping an emotionless face, though I frowned inwardly cause Ema started apologising profusely. "It's okay imouto-chan~", came Kaname's reply.

Ukyo suggested we sit on the sofa in the living room, so me and Ema were sitting next to eachother but I was separating her from Kaname and she was next to Wataru.

Masaomi broke the silence by saying "I guess it's bit of a shock having so many new siblings"

_'No sh*t sherlock', _was my thought but Ema answered.

"Yes but it's really nice to not be alone, oh! I'm sorry Kaname that Juli scratched you!"

Ema apologized

"It's okay imouto-chan, your pet is yours so i'm going to pamper him like i'm going to pamper you~"

Juli screeched while I raised an eyebrow under my hood.

_'What a creep'_

Though I started smirking because Kaname fliched when Juli almost scratched him again but snapped my attention back to Ema.

"I have a question, aren't there supposed to be thirteen of you?", asked Ema

"Yes, but two don't live with us and two are at work right now", said Masaomi while turning on the T.V with some popstar singing some song.

"That is Asahina Fuuto, stage name is Asakura Fuuto", stated Ukyo, "He's on a tour right now I think in..."

"He's in Hokkaido", piped Yuusuke.

"Oh so he can bring back some lobster", Ukyo said.

I looked at Ema and noticed her staring in awe at the T.V, but she was also tugging her sweater sleeves down and getting paler.

Masaomi was asking her if she was ok, and she kept saying she was okay but I knew her better when she was lieing so I just kept glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

Turning to the T.V again, I heard Juli question Ema in worry if she was okay, in the corner of my eye I saw her falling towards the table and reacted immediatley by catching her.

I touched her forehead and pulled back at the heat, she had a fever.

"Bring her to her room", ordered Masaomi.

I carried Ema bridal-style, with Ukyo, Kaname and Masaomi on my heels_. _

**_How was the first chapter? Leave some feedback. :-) _**

**_Happy holidays!_**

**_Dream-Work-Achieve_**


	3. Chapter 2-continuation

_So here is the continuation of the last chapter, also a link to what her glove looks like and her outfit in the last chapter and this one._

_Enjoy_! :-)

Glove: s/files/1/0165/4548/products/Armor_Glove_Silver_ ?v=1407476428

Outfit: senras_first_day/set?id=144105572

Senra's pov

"I'm sorry for causing trouble", came from Ema as she tried to hide her face under the covers, "It's fine, atleast your okay", Masaomi reassured her while I was petting Juli to calm him down, I was also getting curious looks from Ukyo and Kaname. Feeling uncomfortable, I got up and started walking towards the door, just as I was opening it, someone else did. The person who came in was a male with light ash brown hair and mauve brown eyes, also he was very pale, he looked at me for a second and walked towards Ema, "You must have been exhausted from packing all night Chi...", he said to Ema, his voice very soft and willowy.

What surprised me was he called her Chi like Juli does, immediatly suspecting he could understand Juli I narrowed my eyes when he grabbed a piece of her hair, "You have beautiful hair...", slipping between him and Ema I narrowed my eyes in hostility. "Senra it's ok!", yelped Ema from behind me, ignoring her I looked towards Ukyo who said "This is Louis, the eighth son and a hair stylist", I understood now why he said Ema's hair was beautiful but I was still suspicious that he was somekind of pervert hiding behind a 'nice person' facade. Louis looked at Ema again "May I... do your hair someday Chi?...", he asked, Ema just nodded and sunk down into the covers again while I started for her bedroom door. "Imouto-chan where are you going~?", rung Kaname's voice "We don't even know what you look like, don't worry I bet you look cute~", annoyed I stopped in my tracks and turned towards him while at the same time ripping off my hood, "satisfied?", I asked monotonously, blushing and dumbfounded Kaname nodded, Ukyo, Masaomi and Louis were, for some reason, sporting light blushes too.

Walking towards the door again and stopping just between it, "Hentai's" I blandly accused them and went on to my room.

~_Time skip_~

In two hours I had just finished unpacking my stuff, all my clothes were in a huge closet and my books on their shelves, now I have alot of books ranging from various languages from english, french, spanish, german, russian, and also polish. My desk was cluttered with school textbooks and term papers that I had to finish, being satisified with my work I thought of exploring a little just so I know my way around. The first place I started for was the living room, just as I was nearing the balcony I saw Ema bowing to Tsubaki and Azusa, immediatly my protective instincts took over and I rushed to Ema. "I wish you happiness!", was the first thing I heard when coming into hearing range, in confusion I slowed down and listened in on the conversation and almost burst out laughing cause Ema had mistaken that Tsubaki and Azusa were gay. I already new their proffesion because Miwa chattered about her sons jobs at dinner, but Ema was busy reassuring Juli she'll be fine that she didn't pay attention to what Miwa was saying.

Stepping out from the shadows I slid up behind Tsubaki and Azusa, thinking of being a sadist for a moment I blew in their ears, their reaction time was impressive and the faces were priceless, shocked otherwise known as 'I just sh*t my pants' expression was enough for me to curl the corners of my mouth upwards, but ofcourse they couldn't see because my hood was covering my face. "Stop teasing Ema" I warned them, the seiyuus both gulped in nervousness and nodded, I brushed past them and went after Ema who had mysteriously disappeared, noting Subaru was there I looked at him but he was too busy glaring at Tsubaki and Azusa. Shrugging I continued my way to Ema's room.

Nearing Ema's bedroom door, I saw Kaname just exiting, keeping in mind to ask Ema what happened I rushed in to see if she was okay. Ema was sporting a light blush on her cheeks but otherwise she looked fine, "What happened", I asked with a hint of worry in my voice and narrowed eyes, Ema looked shocked for a second that I showed emotion but shook her head in denial at my question. "That wolf kissed her on the cheek!", Juli screeched from a cart full of food and flowers, "What?" I asked coldly "She also had to see Subaru naked in the bathroom!", "WHAT!?" I roared furiously with rage flashing through my eyes and venom lacing my voice. I turned and stalked out of Ema's room "Oyasumi", I bid her goodnight.

On my way to my room I clenched my fist and promised to myself to make Kaname and Subaru pay.

_Hurray got it done! Hope you liked it, also look forward on how she'll get revenge on Kaname and Subaru. :-) _

_Dream-Work-Achieve_


	4. Chapter 3- flashbacks

_ hey! Again another update! Also found a good pic for Senra's dragon tattoo that winds around her arm and also her outfit. Enjoy! :-) _

_Tattoo : _

_Outfit : senras_school_clothes/set?id=144272142_

_~You got me shakin' _

_From the way your talkin' _

_My heart is poundin' _

_But there's no use trying_~

Sounded the alarm throughout the room, a bed with a lump of covers on it suddenly sprouted a hand that punched the phone's snooze button and quickly made its way under the covers again thus going back to sleep.

~_You got me shakin'_

_From the way your talkin_

_My heart is poundin'_

_But there's no use tryin'_

Sounded the alarm again and from under the covers a figure bolted up, still feeling tired the figure sluggishly reached towards the phone and closed the alarm permanently this time. The figure ran its hand through its purple short hair and lazily blinked its crystal blue eyes, standing up from the covers and stumbling towards the windows to open the curtains, the figure recoiled from the brightness and immediatly shut the curtains again, deciding to turn on the light on the lowest setting, and grabbed a towel and toothbrush to get itself cleaned up.

Senra's pov

Man, i'm not good in the mornings and bright lights are not my thing at all, I just returned from the bathroom and started putting on my school uniform, and by uniform I mean my styled clothes.

I was wearing red and black colored jeans with a chain belt, a skull tank top with a black leather biker jacket over it, and also my signature glove, headphones, and studded boots. My black studded messenger bag was stuffed with mystery books.

Opening and slamming the door I walked towards the kitchen to get myself an apple or something, nearing the kitchen I saw Ema and Ukyo setting the table with delicious food, drooling on the inside and being emotionless on the outside I greeted Ema and Ukyo "Ohayo", Ema jerked her head at my emotionless voice and beamed at me "Ohayo Senra", "Ohayo" Ukyo echoed after and also widened his eyes at my appearence, sitting down and dumping my messenger bag next to me I started eating.

After draining the last bit of milk from my cup I stood up, grabbed my messenger bag, and nodded at Ema while I walked past her, she was already used to me leaving early for school cause of my preference to walk to school rather than take the train, hearing Ema's voice for the last time before my headphones would pump music into my ears again.

Talking about my school life now, I go to the same school as Ema and I was also in the same class as her though Ema didn't know I was graduating early and was already thinking of what universities to attend. The reason I was still with Ema was because of protection but I knew I had to let Ema fend for herself too, so this is my way of letting her do so.

The reason I graduated early was because I had photogenic memory thus making me a 'prodigy' and 'genius' among others, i've been pressured by many adults to leave Ema's side and join them so I could help 'fix the world' or some bullsh*t like that, but my determination won out and eventually they left me alone, just thinking about my photogenic memory was enough to bring me flashbacks from the past...

~_Flashback start~_

_"Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How wonder what you are_

_High above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky"_

_Reapeted a little four year old me with hell surrounding myself. Burning houses of the village I used to live in, blood everywhere, and my parents lifeless bodies right infront of me, holding hands. I was too shocked and naive to understand what happened and the only thing that calmed me down at that time was the lullaby my mother had sung for me in her angelic voice._

_"Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are,_

_High above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky"_

_I sung again for the umpteenth time, I was waiting for my parents to get up and rush over to me, embrace me, and tell me they loved me so much that they would die for me, little did I know that they died because of protecting me._

_"Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are,_

_High above the world so high_

_Like diamond nin the sk-!"_

_My voice started to crack and my eyes filled with tears, at that time I started to understand I would neber see me parents again, sobbing I started to wail and cry over my parents._

~_flashback end~_

Many people say that having a photogenic memory was a blessing but in actual it was a curse, remebering every single detail you've ever seen in vivid color was nothing to be excited over, and seeing the person you loved, death, well it's torture.

Shaking my head, I noticed I was about to cross the street with a red light and stopped immediatly but noticed a little kid running across towards his mother who was screaming in horror, not wanting to see another death burned into my mind, I automatically ran towards the child and lunged towards him thus bringing him to safety while cushioning his fall. Grunting, I stood up and turned towards his mother "Thank you, thank you, thank you!", thanked the woman over and over again while comforting her child. Nodding my head I continued my walk to school, but noticed my bloodied and ripped clothes, sighing in irritation I pondered over the fact should I got to school or home, choosing the latter I turned the way I came from and walked back, also getting stares from passerbys at my state of appearence.

~_Time skip~_

Opening the door to the apartment complex I faced Ema and Yuusuke who were just leaving, Ema stopped in her tracks with Yuusuke bumping into her, widening her eyes at my appearance "Senra! Are you okay!?", questioned Ema in worry, nodding my head "I'm fine, go on to school", Ema nodded in a daze, walking past her and Yuusuke, with Yuusuke staring at me while gaping like a fish, I went to my room.

Opening my bedroom door, I searched under my bed for my first-aid kit (don't ask why I have it), and started bandaging my injured knees, satisfied with my work I discarded my jeans and changed into some black baggy pants, t-shirt and hoodie.

Walking into the living room, I flopped onto the sofa, turned on the T.V, and closed my eyes thus dozing off.

~_Screams echoed in my ears~_

"-Up!"

~_Sobbing reached my ears~_

"-ake up!"

~_Pleas of others reached me_~

"Wake up!"

I shot up and examined my surroundings and rested my eyes on the person who woke me up, a guy younger than me with light brown hair and brown eyes filled with irritation, "Who are you?", he rudely asked "Your sister", came monotonous reply. Widening his eyes and realization then smirking "You look ugly and your in my spot", looking at him and thinking how he knew if I was ugly if my hood was up "Okay", I stood up and walked back to my room "Eeeee, *dasai nee-chan is so obedient, a good trait to have~!", thinking of showing him who was obedient I decided against it and continued walking to my room but stopped in my tracks because I didn't know who he was.

Realizing the familiarity in the popstar yesterday shown on T.V, I knew his name- Asahina Fuuto A.K.A Asakura Fuuto. Shrugging I continued walking to my bedroom when the I remebered I was supposed to get revenge on the two hentai's- Kaname and Subaru, making it to my room I started scheming.

*Dasai-Unfashionable, lame, uncool

_Hope you liked it! Till next time! _

_Dream-Work-Achieve_

.


	5. Chapter 4-plans

_This chapter may be a bit rushed for some people also link to Senra's zodiac tattoo on her wrist. Enjoy! :-) _

_Tattoo: albums/rr34/tribaltattoos/Zodiac%20Symbols/Taurus_Tattoo_Signs/Taurus-Tattoos_ _

Senra's pov

_***message***_

_From Ema:_

**~Senra, today is Subaru's birthday, I know you**

**hate cooking but can you help me carry the**

**ingredients home?~**

'Huh, Subaru's birthday eh? Best time to get revenge while everyone is out of their rooms', smiling devilishly, I replied to Ema

_Sent to Ema:_

**~Sure Chi, see you after school, meet you**

**at the frontof your room in two hours.~**

With that done I set down to planning the revenge, I narrowed it down to two things:

1) When not looking I slip in a concotion that makes you live in the bathroom for 24 hours.

2) Set a paint bucket trap in their rooms

Thinking logically, I chose number 2 because it would be easier to set a trap, and even if the doors were locked, I knew how to pick a lock (don't ask), and I didn't have enough time to get the right ingredients for the '24 hour bathroom stay'. Being satisfied with my plan I rummaged under my bed for two paint buckets, one blue the other green, setting it aside I went to the kitchen to get a quick snack. Halfway there I heard some voices and stopped in my tracks.

_"You look like an idiot"_

_"Eh?"_

_"You aren't even denying it!"_

Recognizing Ema's voice, I rushed towards her and came to Fuuto leaning into Ema, my protective instincts kicking in, I lunged towards Ema and pulled her behind mewhile grabbing Fuuto's collar and lifted him up. In the process my hood fell down exposing my emotionless face but narrowed crystal blue eyes, Fuuto for some reason was blushing too but started to struggle out of my grip, Ema was trying to tell me to let go.

"Senra it's okay, he didn't do anything!", Ema cried, narrowing my eyes further I dropped him onto the floor, it was a nice feeling to see someone on the floor gasping for breath but I also felt a little guilty? So I just stared at him, also staring at me, he stood up.

"Hmph! Stupid dasai nee-chan, you better not wreck my face, though I guess you don't look half bad", I was smirking at his failure on keeping a cool composure,

"Bye bye oh-so-pretty nee-chan!~", snapping out of my thoughts I saw him smirking at Ema while walking away, growling I started after him but Ema held me back so I just let it go.

"Senra, it's okay!", Ema reassured me "No Sana go after him!", Juli piped from Ema's head, though Ema just shook her head.

"No really, it's okay, lets just go get the ingredients for the cake", nodding I pulled Ema with me to the door, "Sana you're not changing clothes?", shaking my head I tugged her hand harder and dragged her out.

~_Time skip_~

Me and Ema were coming back from the store, somehow she had convinced me to carry the two lightest bags and her the one heaviest bag,"Oh!", Ema suddenly dropped to the ground, turning towards her I saw her huffing about being weak and started praising Subaru "I bet Subaru would carry these without a problem, he's amazing with all the basketball and roadwork he has to juggle with~", sighing I nodded when I heard another voice "They noticed?", jerking my towards the sound, I noticed familiar raven hair and tall figure poking from behind a post, eyes filled with amusement I took the bag Ema was carrying and left her one of the lightest. "Let's go", I urged Ema and we set off again but not without me glancing behind again to see Subaru's blushing face ducking behind the post.

Making it back home, me and Ema saw someone's collapsed body on the floor and being the kind person Ema was, she rushed over and turned the person's head thus revealing it was Louis. Ignoring the two of them, I took the rest of the bags and set off towards the kitchen, "Chi...Sana...may I do both of your hair?", asked Louis in his willowy voice, Ema nodded furiously but being the person I was "No", I denied, Louis looked crestfallen but nevertheless nodded. Making it to the kitchen I set the bags on the counter, Ema came in after me and started to make the cake batter, me? I went to set up the paint trap, knowing that Kaname was doing whatever monks did and Subaru was at practise, I knew they would make it home when it was celebration time so they wouldn't have time to visit their rooms.

Deciding to start with Kaname's room, I checked the map that had been left on my desk the first day "Sana?", rang out Juli's voice "What are you doing?", freezing I turned back to see Juli looking at me curiously, in answer I lifted up the paint buckets and pointed to the map "Revenge", hearing that word Juli's eyes started sparkling "I'm coming with you!", he chattered excitedly and jumped on my shoulder. Nodding I set off towards Kaname's room that was a floor below me, making it there I turned the door knob, and you know what! The sucker hadn't even locked his door, laughing inwardly I opened the door and widened my eyes at his room, it was completely normal! I was hoping for blackmail material to show that he was a pervert with porn posters everywhere but no...

Shrugging in disappointment, I took Juli off my shoulder and started brainstormin on how to set up the trap.

~_Time skip_~

So I ended up rigging the paint bucket to some string so when he walked in, his foot would pull the string thus pulling the paint bucket's lid off *cough* genius *cough*, I ended up doing the same to Subaru's room but only I had to pick the lock to open the door, the whole time Juli was looking at me like some god and chattered how I was a genius and stuff like that, not like I wasn't soaking up the praises but he was too excited, I was just happy to get revenge and make them look like idiots.

So finishing up my duty I went off to my room, as I was just about to open my bedroom door "eeeeee Azusa is that imouto-chan~!", rung out the all to familiar voice of Tsubaki, sighing in irritation I turned around only to be met by Tsubaki's gaping face and Azusa's blushing one, Juli started hissing on top of my shoulder, lifting one eyebrow I turned back again and went into my room.

Looking at my phone, I saw that I had one hour left till it was time for the celebration, thinking of dressing up for once I chose some black leather shorts with leggings that had the words 'F*ck you' on them, a light brown patterned top with no sleeves thus exposing my tattoo (boy will the guys get a shock, even Ema didn't know I had a tattoo, Juli just found out and started questioning me about it but I ignored him), I still wore my signature headphones and glove but I decided to put on differnet studded boot, as an accessory I wore a black choker with chains hanging across.

( senra_on_subarus_birthday/set?id=144364066)

Satisfied with myself I took Juli, who was protesting against my 'scandalous' attire and went to the kitchen, where everyone had gathered except some of the brothers.

Thumping down the stairs everyone looked up and did a doubletake at me, Ema widened her eyes at my tattoo "Senra! You have a tattoo?!", exclaimed Ema, nodding I stopped next to her and looked at the brothers, all of them were blushing except Wataru, who was chattering about how delicious the cake looked. Smirking inwardly "Are we gonna celebrate or what?", I asked, nodding, everyone started to compliment about the cake and Ema, even Kaname going as far to wrap his arm around Ema and talk about some 'sickness', though Tsubaki decided to get mushy with me.

"Imouto-chan, feed me!~", sang Tsubaki, staring at him emotionlessly he continued "or would you like to be fed?~", grinning mischievously he took a strawberry and held it towards my mouth, I guess he was thinking I would blush but deciding to tease him I ate the strawberry also making sure to touch his fingers with my lips. Chewing slowly, I licked my lips showing off how delicious it was and enjoying how his fave slowly went red to purple, the brothers were staring at me in surprise but Iori snapped out of it and guided Tsubaki away from me.

Looking at the couch I noticed the birthday boy sitting there staring at me with a red face, when I caught his eye he looked away. 'This birthday will be fun...", were my thoughts before the fun began.

_Look forward to her tormenting like the sadist she is..._

_Dream-Work-Achieve_


	6. Chapter 5- Birthday and revenge

_Hey hey! New update again! Also I put a link for the cake but if it doesn't work you can still imagine, i'm trying to figure out how to work the links so don't worry! Enjoy! :-) _

Cake:

Senra's pov

"Do I really have to do this?", complained Subaru, most of us started to cheer him on...well Tsubaki was hitting the table chanting "Blow, blow, blow!", reluctantly he drew in a big breath and blew out the candle shaped into the number '20'.

Now the cake was superb, Ema was so good at cooking and baking she could seriously become a chef, the cake was round but Ema had decorated the outside in orange and black fondant so it looked like a basketball, cutting into the cake it had two layers, the bottom chocolate cake and the top vanilla cake, with what looked like butter cream frosting in the middle. Taking pictures of it with my phone, I noticed the piece of cake being set infornt of me by Ema, thanking her I started to take a bite with my spoon but someone elses spoon came and took a huge chunk out of MY piece of cake! Looking toward where the hand went was Tsubaki smiling with a spoon in his mouth, having found the perpetrator, I narrowed my eyes, Ema knowing I was posessive of food, prepared herself for the worst. Doing the same, I took his whole plate while he took mine, I noticed Ema was taking pictures of us and Subaru was glowering at Tsubaki, not paying attention Tsubaki took the chance and smeared my cheek with cake, widening my eyes I glared at him while he was snickering, noting that he wasn't paying attention I smashed the whole plate of cake in his face and also dirtying Kaname's robes in the process. I think that sparked a little fire called 'food fight', almost all of us were throwing cake and drinks at eachother except Iori, Ukyo, and Subaru.

Getting smashed in the face again with cake I took up using Tsubaki as a shield, staying back-to-back with him I noticed Kaname slipping away, guessing he was going to his room, I remebered the trap I set up and decided to get blackmail material by taking a picture of him in his embarassing moment.

Slipping away unnoticably, I trailed after Kaname, when he took the elevator I took the stairs, knowing I looked like a creepy stalker with a face caked with... Well cake. I knew it would all be worth it to get revenge, hiding behind the corner, I peaked from behind it and saw Kaname opening his door and stepping in, readying my camera, I counted to three...1...2...3 "Aaaaaaah", screeched Kaname while running out with green paint covering him from head-to-toe, snickering I took a picture but I had accidentaly left the flash on, jerking his head towards the place where I was hiding, Kaname started running. Panicking I took to the stairs and back to the now-done-food fight and clean-up-in progress, pocketing my phone I started to blend in by helping with the cleaning. I guess Kaname was too ashamed to show his green paint covered bdy, and gave up on the chase. Eyes filled with amusement I noticed Ema looking at me weirdly and Juli snickering on her shoulder, shrugging I set off on sweeping the floor.

~_Time skip~_

"Eeeeeee that was so much fun!~, drawled Tsubaki, Azusa nodding in agreement looked at me while I was talking to Ema.

"Ema, i'm going take a shower with you", I said, Ema nodded and we set off towards our rooms to get our stuff.

"Thanks for the food fight Sana!~", yelled Tsubaki after me, waving my hand in dismissal, I knew they were going to get drunk now so I didn't want to be the victim of their drunken attention.

Having found my toothbrush, face soap and towel I set off towards Ema's room, making it there Ema had just stepped out, nodding at me we went on towards the bathroom.

"Sana, today was really fun!", said Ema "Yeah!", chirped Juli from her shoulder

"Ah", came my reply, blinking I looked at Ema from the corner of my eyes and noticed she was literally glowing from excitement.

Ema had always been the most wanted out of us, even our adopted father Rintarou payed more attention to her when visiting or calling, i've been left in the shadows but i've always had her back, and I didn't have a problem with her being in the spotlight. When I was younger, I always got into fights with people who were jealous of Ema, I tutoured her when she didn't understand something in a subject, I learned martial arts and boxing to protect her, I took beatings for her, literally i've protected her from everything and I know she's starting to notice the way I smother her, but that will soon change when I graduate. Soon I will let Ema fend for herself and I hope she'll still be safe like she always has been.

Making it to the bathroom, Ema suddenly exclaimed "Ah, I left my phone in the living room, i'll go get it!", holding a hand in front her "i'll go", I volunteered, Ema reluctantly nodded and opted to hold my stuff, agreeing I made my way towards the stairs.

"Ne Subaru!~What do you think about our new imouto-chans?", hearing Tsubaki talk about us, I stood still and decided to hear them out.

"Ooooo Subaru you're blushing~!", exclaimed Tsubaki, "Are you in love with one of them?", freezing in anger, I was ready to barge in when Subaru's next words made me halt in my steps.

"No! Their annoying!", raged Subaru "I have to be careful around the house and I can't stay naked after showering!", shaking in anger I was about to storm in when his next words made me freeze again, "Especially that Ema *hiccup* she's weak and can't fend for herself, and Senra is always around her like a puppy, what is she a sister or a dog?!", whined Subaru. Not taking it anymore I stormed in. Tsubaki, Azusa and Subaru jerked up to look at me, marching to Subaru I took the alchohol out of his hand and dumped it on him, setting the glass on the table I grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the ground, Tsubaki and Azusa scrambled off the sofa and stood to the side, gaping.

"Now listen her Suba-chan", I growled while bending to his eye level, "You can insult me all you want but when Ema comes into the picture, you are f*cking screwed, and tone it down on the alchohol, you're gonna fail your teammates someday with a stupid reason called a 'hangover'"

With that I took Ema's phone off the table and stormed up the stairs again but not whithout punching Tsubaki in the process for being a d*ckhead suggesting us as love interests.

Before making it back to Ema, I calmed myself and then appeared in her view "Your phone", I said while handing over her phone "Thanks Sana", she happily said but Juli knew something had happened though the look I sent shut his mouth. So we hopped into the bathroom to freshen up.

~_Time skip~_

Drying my hair in my room with a towel I took my sketchbook off of my bookshelf and started drawing, every drawing I have done has always been after letting my emotions go so most of the pictures are the aftermath of me having been angry and frustrated. Completing an outline of a cross *knock* *knock* came from my door, setting down my sketchbook I cautiously made my to the door and pressed my ear to it, hearing a faint voice say "Subaru", I opened the door to be met by a blue paint covered-drunk-Subaru, stunned at the scene I just stood there and waited for him to get his bearings.

"Senra...", breathed out Subaru "I'm sorry for insulting you and Ema", apologized Subaru, observing him I saw his eyes were sincere, even if he was drunk, deciding to forgive him I started to say the words but Subaru started to fall backwards. Hoping to keep him upright I grabbed the front of his shirt, fortunatly I saved him from getting a concussion, unfortunatly I had to serve as his cushion. Grunting at Subaru's weight I started to lift his body off me, only to freeze in shock. He was...kissing me, due to shock of him doing that I let go of his shoulders and let him slump over me.

"Senra, You okay!?", came Tsubaki and Azusa, seeing Subaru on top of me they sped up and started lifting him off me. Standing up I looked at them "Yeah, thanks, oyasumi", with that I closed the door but not before hearing Tsubaki say "We have to punish him, right Azusa~!?",

sighing I touched my lips 'My first kiss' I thought 'Was taken by my soon-to-be stepbrother', shaking my head I looked towards the sketchbook, not feeling the mood to draw I put it back where it was before and turned off the lights, slipping under the covers 'Tomorrow will be a busy day', was my last thought before I slipped into a flury of memories.

_**~A figure stood on his balcony, squinting his eyes in the moonlight at his new stepsister's window, clenching the balcony rail, the figure took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His mind was plagued by his new stepsister's emotionless face and hard eyes 'She's suffering...like I am', were his last thoughts before slipping back inside his room~**_

_I wonder who this mysterious person is? It'll be clear in the chapters to come (I hope), for now i'm straying from the anime storyline for a few chapters but hey, this is a fanfiction._

_Dream-Work-Achieve_


	7. Chapter 6-Dream

**Hey hey! So a chapter about Senra's past, enjoy! :-) **

**_*Memories* _**

_"Higher daddy! Higher!", yelled a little girl no older than three, she was on a swing with her father pushing her from behind. _

_"Be ready munchkin!", yelled the father back and on the next push, he put his whole strength into it, sending the girl flying higher into the air. _

_Time seemed to slow by for the girl as she went higher, she looked around her backyard and saw the dust particles in the air, bugs whizzing past, leaves flying up and down, and the trees rustling because of the animals scampering around them. Being amazed the girl lost her grip on the swings's chains and started falling towards the ground, the father's eyes widened in shock but adrenaline rushed through him when seeing his only child in danger. Rushing forward,the father caught his daughter from midair and turned, cushioning the girl's fall. _

_Time seemed to start normally as the man grunted from the pain of landing on the ground and quickly stood up with the the now fainted girl in his arms. _

_A figure came rushing through the porch door, nearing the two people, the figure was a woman who was clearly the girl's mother. The woman's eyes shined with relief at the sight of her child safely in her father's arms. The mother and father looked at eachother with relief that their daughter was safe. _

_'Mom...Dad', a little girl was looking at two tombstones that were beside eachother, one spelled out the name Marie Bòrdeáu and the other Jacques Bòrdeáu. _

_All the happy memories the girl had of her parents was replaced with one scene of total devastation that changed her whole life. _

_The girl started shaking in realization that her parents will truly never come back, the proof was right in front of her as she had seen her parents buried six feet under ground, overwhelmed with grief at the thought, the girl collapsed onto her knees with a river of tears streaming down her cheeks and mixed with rain that had sensed her sorrow. _

_The orphanage had no choice but to take her in due to the problem of having no more relatives, the director took her hand and gently helped her stand up thus leading her away. _

_Taking one last glance at her parents resting place, the girl now prepared herself to the new life at the orphanage. _

_*pit* *pat* *pit* *pat* _

_Sounded footsteps on the wet path to the orphanage door, a girl that looked to be six, had purple waist-length hair and lifeless crystal blue eyes. _

_Today was the day when couples who couldn't have children, came to adopt a child that would catch their eye, though the girl was unfortunate, never had once someone been interested in her and not because of her appearance as she was beautiful for a child her age, no the problem lied in her behaviour and eyes. _

_Her eyes were dull and lifeless, creeping the others out, her mannerisms were that of a zombie, most of the time she sat on a windowsill and stared at the sky, other times she would disappear into the woods that surrounded the back of the orphanage, doing something that others didn't know. _

_Today she had gone to the candy store that was a 10 minute walk from the orphanage, having bought a lollipop and chocolate candy, the girl was drenched from the rain thus leaving a trail of water to the windowsill she occupied most of the day. _

_The other orphanage kids never interacted with her, ignoring her like she was nothing but air, the girl felt lonely and broken, and had given up hope of ever getting someone to love her again. _

_Staring out of the window, the girl noticed cars stopping infront of the orphanage, with couples coming out of them, what caught her eye was man and little girl with light brown hair and chestnut brown eyes and also a squirrel on top of her head. Sighing she licked her lollipop and popped a chocolate candy into her mouth while getting lost in thought. _

_"-Ello!" _

_"Hello!" _

_Jerking from her thoughts the girl looked towards the voices, seeing the same people that caught her eye smiling at her, she tilted her head in confusion. _

_"What's your name?", asked the man holding the brown-haired girl's hand. _

_The purple-haired girl stared at the two people in disbelief, the only person who talked to her was the orphanage director, and even she was uncomfortable talking to her. _

_Remebering what they asked her, she replied in a quiet voice "Senra", the man smiled along with the girl and said "Well Senra, what would you think of me being your dad and Ema being your sister?", the purple-haired girl froze in shock at the suggestion, looking at the brown-haired girl named Ema, she stared at the two people smiling at her kindly and nodded in agreement. _

_"That's great!", exclaimed the man and Ema nodded in agreement, together they took hold of Senra's hands and led her to the director's office where they officialy adopted Senra. _

_Later on Senra found out the man's name was Hinata Rintarou thus making her Hinata Senra. _

_A 10 year old Senra was walking home with Ema from martial arts, Ema having convinced Senra that she wanted to watch her practice, now they were walking home together along a empty street. _

_"Hey little girls! Want some candy!?", infront of the two girls was a suspicious man in a trenchcoat, Senra immediatly sensing danger stepped infront of Ema. _

_"N-no we a-already h-have candy", stuttered Ema behind Senra, the man walked nearer to the girls with his hand in the inside of his pocket, Senra not trusting to wait any longer kicked the man in the stomach when he was near enough, seeing the chance to escape she grabbed Ema's hand and started dragging her. Though the man was not down yet and in retaliation grabbed Ema's ankle and pulled her down, Ema having shorts on, scraped her knees and made her cry out in pain. _

_Senra immeditaly retaliated by hitting the man in the face and pulled Ema from the ground telling her to run and get some help, Ema obeying her, ran around a corner. _

_Now alone, the man pulled out a knife and lunged towards Senra, Senra jumped to the right but her left shoulder was still in range causing the knife's blade to cut from her shoulder down her arm. _

_Senra collapsed in pain onto the ground, the man started moving in on her but Ema and two men ran around the corner, the man growled in defeat and ran away, Senra grinned in victory but fainted due to pain and loss of blood. _

_Ema panicked when she saw Senra fainting and a huge cutthat went from her shoulder down her arm was spilling out blood, she dropped onto her knees next to Senra and started shaking her calling "Senra" over and over again, the two men she called for help were on the phone talking to the ambulance and police about what happened. _

_**~Time skip~ **_

_Senra was lying on the bed with a bandaged left arm, barely concious she stared at Ema and Rintarou next to her, Ema sobbing and Rintarou comforting her, seeing Ema so heartbroken and sad pained Senra thus making her promise to herself 'Protect Ema and keep her hap_-

"Ugh!", bolted Senra up from bed, her eyes half-lidded from exhaustion and a sheen of sweat covered her skin.

Thinking over what she saw in her sleep, she started smiling, a glint of madness formed in her eyes "Don't make me see such a boring dream again", she muttered to herself, looking at her phone's time she decided to get up and face another dull day.

**Sorry if it wasn't that exciting to read but knowing some details of her past will make you undertsand the story better**, **so just remeber things that you think are important. :-) **


	8. Chapter 7-New pet and what?

**Hey hey! Happy late New Years with a new update. So school started today and i'm busy with alot of projects and tests but i'll try to update atleast 3 times a week. :-) **

**Enjoy!**

Senra's pov 

"Stupid dream", I was muttering over and over again, while seething infront of my bathroom mirror, now if you want to know how I have a bathroom, well the day we moved in with Ema, Kaname had told us our bathrooms were under construction so we had to use the one on the same floor as the living room. Yesterday I had discovered my bathroom was ready so now I didn't have to go down some stairs or something...

Anyway, I was seething infront of the mirror over the dream that clearly had showed my memories, some bad others not-so-good but good.

Staring into the mirror, I looked at my eyes which I despised because they were exactly the same color as my deceased mother's, most of my body and face structure took after my father's but my purple hair was a mystery.

Staring at my eyes brought me back so many painful memories, it was hard to look in the mirror so I didn't care for my face much, just so I didn't have to look in the mirror.

Calming down, I took one last glance at my eyes and went to my closet and put on some comfy clothes which consisted of black baggy trousers, a skeleton tank top with a double grey hoodie over it and also my signature items: headphones, boots, and glove.

Opening my door I noticed Fuuto going by, turning my back towards him, I took out my key to lock my door, I had just inserted it

~**Bam**~

My door shook at the pressure of someone's hand slamming on it, looking up I noticed the hand that was near my head and turned around, meeting Fuuto's annoyed eyes and smirking face.

"Onee-san~", started Fuuto nicely but I could feel the malice in his tone "What you did yesterday isn't forgivable and you will be punished for it", he said that while leaning close to my ear, it was shameful for me because it sent shivers down my spine.

Carefully keeping my face emotionless, I stared into his eyes, though I guess my eyes betrayed some sort of weakness which he quickly took ahold of, smirking he pressed himself closer "Guess your not so strong when someone's dominating you O-nee-san~", with that said he blew in my ear.

Jumping I snapped out of my trance and quickly pushed him away, staggering he still smirked at me and winked, glaring at him, he walked away while waving his hand in dismissal.

Shaking in rage, I decided to go live it out on a boxing bag at my favourite gym, entering my bedroom, I packed my training bag with a black sports bra, black baggy pants, and custom-made boxing gloves.

Running out, I heard Ukyo ask where I was going, not feeling the need to answer him, I just ignored him.

~_Time skip_~

I stopped infront of S.A's gym, where I learned and train for boxing, it's one of my most favourite places, living out my anger out on a sand bag, feeling the sweat dripping down your skin, it's very refreshing.

"Hey Senra!", yelled out my coach J, i'm great friends with him, though he's a little hyper but i've gotten used to his mood swings and he's gotten used to me being emotionless.

"Finally you came! How was the move?!", he patted me on the back, looking at him I noticed he had colored his hair blue and green, also he's a fellow rocker too with tattoos and piercings everywhere.

"Good", came my reply, grinning, coach J gave another pat on the back and pushed me towards the dressing rooms.

"Go get dressed, I want to introduce you to some new people! See you there!", he ran off but not before shouting "Room 5!", understanding that the training rooms had switched again, I made my way to the dressing rooms.

~_Time skip_~

Standing infront of traing room 5, I started opening the door but it flew open and I came face-to-face with coach J, grinning he dragged me in front of four dudes all looking at me.

"Guys! This is Senra, my best student~!", he introduced me to the guys, in response they just scoffed at me, lifting my eyebrow I shrugged coach J's hand off my shoulder and walked to a boxing bag in a corner, strapping on my boxing gloves I started my routine.

~_30 minutes later_~

***punch*** ***duck*** ***punch*** ***uppercut***

I panted while doing the moves, sweat was covering my skin and it was dripping, my brows were furrowed in concentration.

"Hey sweetcheeks!", yelled someone, I ignored them and continued on with my routine.

"Oe! Senra!", yelled the same voice again, stopping my punch in mid air, I looked towards my right where the voice came from. It was one of the guys who had scoffed at me when coach inroduced me, looking at him I saw he was smirking.

"Next week, you and me, fight", stated the guy while his friends were snickering behind him, walking towards him, I stopped right infront him, looking up into his eyes and answered "Okay".

Being satisfied with his increduolus look, I walked out of the training room and went to change my clothes.

~_Time skip_~

Walking home with Ac/Dc blasting through my earphones, I noticed a box on the sidewalk.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I walked towards it, knelt down and opened the lid, in the box I found the most beautiful reptile i've ever seen. The reptile was a snake, and it looked to be a year old because it was pretty long, the snake had pure white scales and pale blue eyes.

The snake lifted its head and hissed at me while looking into my eyes, looking back at him I noticed him judging me as none threatening, holding my hand out I waited for the snake to make the first move. Slowly the snake started slithering around my arm while his forked tongue flickered in and out of his mouth, waiting patiently, I had finally got him around my arm and now he was looking sraight into my eyes.

"Do you want me to name you?", I asked the snake, as if understanding me, it nodded its head.

Thinking I came up with a perfect but not orginial name "I'll name you '*Shiro'", I told the snake, it nodded its head in agreement and started slowly winding around my neck.

Standing still, I waited to see if it would start to strangle me, as it coiled around my neck, I thought of going to the vet's to check what gender Shiro is. Feeling something tightening around my neck, I snapped out of my thoughts to notice that Shiro had wound around my neck comfortably and had rested its head on my shoulder, feeling contented Shiro flicked its tongue on my cheek and hissed, rubbing his head I started for home again, not noticing the pair of green eyes observing me from a distance.

~_Home_~

Making it home, I noticed Iori was watering the flowers, observing him I saw how he had a regal air around him and also he seemed very relaxing to be with. I noted that he wasn't one to how his emotions easily, not noticing that he was walking towards me, I continued staring at the same spot he was in.

"Senra?", asked Iori, snapping my eyes to him I saw him looking at my neck where Shiro was resting.

"Who's this?", asked Iori while stretching his hand towards Shiro.

Me and Shiro reacted at the same time with me blocking his hand and Shiro hissing in warning, I narrowed my eyes "This is Shiro, don't touch her", introducing and warnimg him at the same time had left him speechless.

Thinking that was all, I entered the apartment complex, not noticing how Iori was looking after me in sadness and also the same pair of green eyes observing me.

**Hope you liked it and also *Shiro means white in japanese. :-) **

**Dream-Work-Achieve**


	9. Chapter 8- Comfort

**Finally! New updat! I was busy project so I didn't habe any time write something new but here it is! Today I will be editing the earlier chapters, so check from time to time, if I have added something new or the events are more detailed. Enjoy! :-) **

**Senra's pov **

_~Don't bother sleeping without one eye open wide _

_There are creatures in the night to haunt you _

_Their arms are reaching out to hold you tight _

_Your demons come alive to chase you~ _

I bobbed my head to the lyrics that described my past and present so well, it was scary.

Shiro was resting its head on my shoulder, reasting while I felt at peace.

I felt so at peace that I almost didn't notice the elevator doors had opened, walking out, I felt my stomach rumble in hunger from the training I had done earlier.

Thinking of getting some salad and a sandwich, I went towards the stairs to the living room and kitchen.

Halfway down the stairs, I noticed Yusuke and Fuuto struggling, with Yuusuke holding him in a headlock and Fuuto pulling at his arms, I caught a few words through my headphones.

_"Let...go...don't...touch...face!" _

_"You...Ema's...pervert_!"

Hearing Ema's name, I took my headphones and wound them around my neck.

Continuing down the stairs, the boys kept up the scuffle, not noticing the black aura that was nearing them.

Stopping next to them, I grabbed their collars and pulled them apart, both boys snapped out of their fight and looked at me in irritation at first but it immediatly changed to fear once they saw my carefully-blank-eyes.

"What happened with Ema?", I seethed while trying to keep my temper down.

Yuusuke snapping out of his fear, remebering what had happened before,

"Fuuto, You pervert! You were forcing yourself onto Ema!", pointed Yuusuke at Fuuto.

Shocked I tried to keep my calm and asked:

"What?"

Yuusuke and Fuuto flinched.

"Well...umm...", Yuusuke stuttered.

Letting go of their collars I took a step back and tapped my foot impatiently while darting my eyes between Yuusuke and Fuuto

"Well?"

Yuusuke took a deep breath and started reciting what had happened:

"I was in my room filling out the form our teacher had given us, and I wanted to ask Ema a question about it. Making it to Ema's room, I knocked and entered, what I saw was Fuuto-", Yuusuke glared at Fuuto, "Forcing himself onto Ema while she didn't want to YOU PERVERT!", Yuusuke finished breathing heavily and red in the face, he was glaring at Fuuto not noticing a figure behind him (me) surrounded by a black aura and bangs covering the eyes.

Fuuto started to argue back but he snapped his mouth shut, when he saw a two twinkles coming from behind Yuusuke, I stalked forward towards Fuuto, who was trembling under my gaze, with Shiro hissing on my shoulder.

"Don't leave me nee-chan!"

Stopping in my tracks, I started to worry about what Ema was feeling from the experience and decided to check up on her.

Doing the universal sign of 'I'm watching you' towards Fuuto, I bumped shoulders with Yuusuke and speed-walked to Ema's room with Shiro happily flicking his tongue.

***Knock*** ***Knock***

"Ema are you okay?", I asked in worry through Ema's bedroom door, not getting an answer I panicked and started jiggling the doorknob.

Frustrated at the resistance between Ema and me, I started picking the lock with a bobbypin from my hair.

***Click***

Grunting in victory I opened the door and stepped into Ema's room. Looking around her neat and comfy room, I rested my eyes onto her figure on the bed, face down.

***sob*** ***sob***

Ema's shoulders shook from her crying, Juli was chattering around her, while I was frozen. Ema hadn't noticed me nor had Juli either.

Thinking what to do I took a step forward but the floor creaked under my foot (I'm not heavy!).

Ema snapped her head towards me, teary eyes widened in surprise, Juli stopped his chatter and stared at me, dumbfounded.

Getting enough courage, I stepped towards the bed Ema was on and knelt next to it, reaching out my fingers, I wiped a tear that was sliding down her cheek and flicked it off.

Ema shocked at my action, stared at me with sad eyes, being braver I lifted my arms and engulfed her into a hug with Juli squished somewhere in the middle.

Stiffening at my touch, Ema slowly started to respond by lifting her own arms and winding them around my waist while burying her head into the curve of my neck.

We sat like this for who knows how long, Ema's crying slowly started to die down until finally she lifted her head and whispered.

"Gomen, nee-chan."

Not trusting my voice, I nodded and hugged her closer, literally squeezing the life out of her but she didn't seem to mind.

In fact she burrowed even closer and we fell asleep in eachother's warmth, not noticing the fact that Juli was still squished between us.

***_Time_** **_skip_***

Feeling something tightening around my neck, I slowly opemed my eyes, adjusting to the darkness of the room.

Feeling something soft flicker across my cheek, I saw from the corner of my eye that Shiro was staring at me with what seemed like impatient eyes.

Eyes filled with amuesment, I started getting up but froze at feeling constricted from the waist. Lookind down, I saw Ema's arms around me with her mouth wide open and drool was drizzling out, oddly Juli was in the exact same position except he was on Ema's stomach.

Slowly, I grabbed Ema's arms and layed them between us, getting up from her bed quietly, I grabbed a quilt from her chair and layed it on her.

Kissing her on the cheek and petting Juli's head, I walked out the door with a smile of content spreading across my face and also Shiro's.

**I really like this chapter because of the sisterly bond between the two, even if I don't have a sister, it's nice to try and convey the feelings in text. **

**Once i'm halfway through with this fanfiction, I will set up a poll or something in that sense, with new fanfiction ideas for anime/manga. You can also tell me if there's anything you want me to write a fanfiction about, be it anime/manga/book/movie etc.**

**Dream-Work-Achieve**


	10. Chapter 10-Thoughts

**Hey hey! Finally a new update! **

**Soon I'll replace the earlier chapters with newer and edited on:-) es, so it'll be easier to read and easier to understand. Also the next chapter should be out tomorrow, depending on how busy I am. **

**Enjoy**!

**Senra's pov**

Walking into my room, I leaned against the closed door and ran my hand through my short hair.

'_Ema...'_

Her name ran through my mind.

I regret letting her go, not protecting her like I did when we were younger... Ok I still am but this feeling was... Different.

I now could now feel the loss of letting someone go, even if it was little by little.

Though I knew I had to let Ema choose her path, I wouldn't dare choose her future but I could still be by her side, protecting her from all the negative the world could offer.

**No**

I had to let her experience things on her own, like the feeling of failing a job interview to the feeling of getting a better job somewhere else, or the feeling of a breakup to the feeling of finding the love of your life.

I HAD to let her experience new things but the sad part was...

I couldn't be beside her when she did, only Juli would be but who knew how much longer Juli could live (if by any chance he was immortal).

Tomorrow she was going to discuss with the teacher on what college she was going to choose and me... Well I chose going abroad, preferably America, like Cambridge or Harvard.

Ema didn't know yet and I intend to keep it that way 'till one week before I depart, I knew she would be heartbroken but she would get over it.

Hopefully.

Sitting on my bed, I heaved a sigh, Shiro was flickering its tongue at my cheek.

Petting it I remebered I had to go to the vet with Shiro, to find out its gender and if Shiro has any problems.

Standing up from the bed, I felt total exhaustion take over me.

Not bothering to change into my pyjamas, I flopped onto the bed, cuddled into Shiro, and went into a deep dreamless sleep.

_***Next day***_

I felt something wet touch my cheek, frowning, I opened my eyes and again woke up to Shiro's impatient eyes.

Sighing, I muttered under my breath "Yeah, yeah, i'll get you food"

Standing up from the bed I felt disoriented and shocked, because of the fact that I actually slept, and two times even!

Feeling somewhat happy, I skipped out my bedroom door towards the living room/kitchen.

Upon making it there, I saw Ema again with Juli on her head, remebering the night before, I sombered up and frowned when I notices she had bags under eyes.

_'She isn't supposed to have bags under her eyes'_

Ema turned towards me, and forced a smile with a hand waving back and forth.

'_Damn Fuuto, i'm gonna kill him'_

Slightly narrowing my eyes, I contemplated on giving her a hug.

Looking at her closely, I knew it was the only thing that could make her happy. Stepping forward I looped my arms around her, and rested my head on her head (surprisingly i'm taller than her).

Ema stiffened from shock but relaxed when I started stroking her hair.

"Daijoubu Chi"

I muttered into her hair, I felt her nod her head.

Satisfied, I pulled back and saw Ema's eyes sparkling with the same happiness and innocence she always had, with Juli squaking in disbelief at my actions.

_'This is why I want to protect her, no, need to protect her'_

Grunting, I stepped into the kitchen towards the counter, where the fruits basket was, and grabbed an apple.

Taking a bite, I rembered to take Shiro to the vet

"Senra? Is that a snake?!", Ema exclaimed from behind.

Stopping in mid-bite, I turned towards her and nodded "This is Shiro", I introduce the white snake to Ema.

Juli was quivering in fear at the hungry look Shiro was giving him, otherwise Ema looked fascinated with the snake, trailing her eyes up the white scales to the piercing blue eyes, Ema could see Shiro liked-no loved Senra very much.

"I'm taking Shiro to the vet, to find out it's gender", I muttered lowly to Ema.

Ema nodded slowly and walked past me into the kitchen "Good luck!", she said over her shoulder.

Nodding, I started walking towards the elevator, when Ema's voice stopped me.

"Oh! Senra!"

"Hmmmm?", I hummed back in question.

"Today is the day we talk about what school we're going to, when will you be back?", Ema asked,

"Because it star-"

"I've already done it", I interrupted her and started towards the elevator again.

Pushing the button, I knew Ema was a bit crestfallen that I talked to the teacher without her but this was the way I was slowly letting her go, by creating a barrier between me and her, in the actions we express our care for eachother and the emotions we always show eachother.

Hearing the *ding* of the elevators arrival, I stepped through the opened doors into the small compartment and pressed the button to the entrance.

The elevator doors were closing, when two hands came through the little space between the doors, stopping them from closing and opened them again.

Annoyed, I waited to see who was behind the damn doors, and take a guess-

'_Azusa and Tsubaki'_

I muttered under my breathe and narrowed my eyes at the poker faced dark-haired twin, and the grinning light-haired twin.

"Eeeeeeee~! Senra what a coincidence!", Tsubaki, in my opinion, squealed.

Slightly wincing at the high pitched my voice, I ignored them both and unwound my headphones from my neck and put them on my head.

Though I didn't notice Tsubaki falter in his 'hyperness', frowning at the lack of attention his little sister was giving him, he decided to take drastic measures and wound my headphones around my neck.

I snapped my eyes open and stared at him, Tsubaki started to fidget under my gaze whilst Azusa was trying hard not to chuckle.

Hearing the *ding* of the elevator, I stepped towards the opened elevator doors again but not without bumping into Tsubaki's shoulder, and sending him a glare that promised retribution.

Tsubaki shivered at my gaze and clung (pathetically) to Azusa.

'_Scary...'_

_***Time skip***_

Coming out of the Sunshine pet hospital, I found out that Shiro's gender was male, and I also got his vaccinations done, so I didn't have to worry about him contracting somekind of sickness.

Shiro was tightly coiled around my neck glaring at all the people that stared at me.

_'Why the f*ck are they staring at me?'_

Ran through my head but before I could think of anything else, I bumped into someone,emitting and 'oof' from the other person.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked down to meet a pair of green eyes.

**I'm sorry if it's super short but new chapters will be coming soon, they just need to be edited. :-) **

**Thanks for reading!:-) **

**Dream-Work-Achieve **

**P.S. One of you suggested on doing a fanfiction about Naruto, so i've started taking up on watching the anime and also reading the manga. So maybe when i'm completely done with this fanfiction and halfway through withthe one I have in plan, I might start thinking about a Naruto one. :-) **


End file.
